Bella Noche Beautiful Night
by setr
Summary: ZoRo Zoro is on watch and gets a unexpected visitor. First attempt. Please R&R. I do not own one piece clearly. Chapter 7 was edited some!
1. Chapter 1

Bella Noche (Beautiful Night)

Chapter I

It was sometime after midnight and the Going Merry sat in a peaceful ocean. The deck was empty and there was a silence that was impossible to find during the day. Up in the crow's nest sat the ship's first mate. He was on "watch". His three katana rested against the side of the wall. His eyes were shut and his mouth was wide open, his green hair illuminated by the moonlight, the three earrings dangling from his left ear gleaming in the light. At the sound of a creaking floorboard he cracked open one eye. Was Luffy trying to sneak a midnight snack? The love cook wouldn't be pleased in the morning. Deciding that was indeed the case he closed his eye once more but was startled when the mystery person started to climb up to the crow's nest. It couldn't be Luffy after all; he would have just stretched up. He sat without moving but was alert and ready to grab his nearby katana if needed. He was shocked to see the dark head of Robin pop into view over the top of the crow's nest.

"You!?" He exclaimed, the shock making it come out harshly. His tone caused her to pause, unsure as to whether she should continue on in to the nest or climb back down. Zoro felt a wave of guilt for causing the look of uncertainty and doubt that currently marred her delicate features. "Sorry" he mumbled. "Why are you here?" he tried again, this time making an effort to sound nicer. "I couldn't sleep and figured you might like some company and maybe a blanket." Robin answered lifting up her hand from which a second hand sprouted holding a blanket. The hana hana hand dropped the blanket in front of him and then disappeared in a poof of petals. Normally Zoro liked to be alone when he was on watch; it was easier to sleep in peace that way. However for some strange reason he could not decipher he didn't want to see her go. "That would be nice" he said shifting over to make room for her. His response surprised both of them and Robin stood stunned for a second before climbing in and sitting down next to him.

She brushed against him as she sat; sending shivers up and down her spine. Zoro mistook the shivers as a sign of her being cold and took the blanket on the floor and spread it out over her. "Thank you Mr. Swordsman, but aren't you cold too?" Zoro was just about to say he was fine when a gust of cold air blew in from the sea causing him to shiver. Robin chuckled and lifted up the edge of the blanket. Zoro looked at the blanket, a fight raging in his head as to whether or not he should move over. If it had been Nami offering the blanket he would have just said no to hell with whether it would hurt her feelings or not, since it was Nami probably not. However Robin was different. He didn't want to hurt Robin. But before he could come up with a polite way of saying no a bunch of hands had sprouted out of the floor beside him and pushed him over next to her. "Wha-?" he said caught off guard. Meanwhile Robin was giggling at the expression on Zoro's face. The giggles turned into full out laughter when Zoro shot her an indignant glare. At the melodic sound of her laughter all of Zoro's anger ebbed away. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Knowing he was the reason for this beautiful noise and the full smile that accompanied it thrilled him. "You should smile like that more often you know" he found himself saying as he settled in beside her underneath the blanket. "I've never had much reason to before now." Zoro noticed the hint of sadness laced into the words and had a strong desire to keep it out of her voice forever.

Loneliness was an emotion he could relate to and he understood the pure desire to have someone there for comfort. He wrapped his arm around her, sensing that desire in her. He had meant to provide nothing more than some friendly comfort but when her slender framed pressed into him his whole body came alive.

Zoro tried to keep his mind out of dangerous territory by asking what he had considered a safe question. "Why couldn't you sleep?" Robin sat quietly for a moment leaning against his strong, sturdy frame. She mulled the question over in her mind wondering how to answer, how much to disclose. After all he had intended it as a simple question he didn't want her life story. She settled on one word, "habit". However that didn't satisfy Zoro. "Why's that?" he pressed. "Ever since I was eight I never knew when the people I was with would realize the mistake they had made in taking me in. But as always they would and I would have to escape again. The few times I could relax enough to actually fall asleep it would be a sleep terrorized with nightmares of Ohara." She explained softly, unable to keep all the pain out of her voice.

It was the pain that touched Zoro and he felt unadulterated anger towards all the people in Robin's life that made her think she didn't deserve it. "Taking you in as a member of our crew is not and will never be a mistake." Zoro said forcefully, angry that she still doubted that, even after all the events at Enies Lobby. Robin bowed her head, her hair swinging forward to cover her tear-filled eyes. Zoro reached over and gently lifted her chin up, turning her face towards his. "You're our nakama. You're _my_ nakama." He said softly. The tars spilled over and Robin pressed her face into his shoulder, sobbing. Zoro froze for a second before putting his arms around her. He wished there was something more he could do, unaware that his words and embrace were more than enough for Robin. He pulled her in closer and pressed a kiss on to the top of her head.

Slowly the sobbing subsided and her body became peaceful in his arms. Zoro removed the arm that was resting against her upper back and Robin missed its presence the second it was gone. However using his now free hand he gently lifted her chin up once again so he could see her tear-stained face. He brushed his lips against her forehead and then her cheeks, his tongue darting out to capture her tears. He covered her face with some more butterfly kisses before finally pressing his moist lips against her soft ones. Robin had sat still as he had lovingly kissed her cheeks, her nose and her temples. The desire she felt bubbling up within her compelling her to draw her hands up and around his neck, her fingers playing with the green hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled back uncertainly and gave her a questioning look. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was in a weak moment. Robin nodded, after all this scene had played out in her mind many times before. Zoro was thankful that she did, he didn't know if he would have been able to resist her if she hadn't. He leaned back in once again taking her lips. Robin melted into his touch, pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel the heat of his body against her. Zoro took her lush bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit down causing Robin to gasp. He took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue into her now open mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Noche (Beautiful Night)

Chapter II

Zoro let out a small moan when Robin's hands slipped under his shirt and started to caress the strong muscles of his back. He pulled her tightly against him, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. The idea both thrilled him and terrified him at the same time. He decided to simply focus on the moment and the feel of Robin's quivering body under his hands. Holding her close Zoro slowly bent her down until she was lying flat on the ground. He kept one arm underneath her neck so that her head wouldn't hit the floor.

He tried to stretch out beside her but only succeeded in smacking several limbs against the side of the crow's nest. He had forgotten where they were and the inconvenience of it. "Damn it." He swore, slightly embarrassed. Robin couldn't help but laugh as two patches of red appeared on Zoro's cheeks. "Don't laugh." He told her sternly but all he succeeded in doing was making her laugh even more. "You see, to be really enjoying my misfortunes tonight woman." He continued sulkily. He had pushed himself back up into a sitting position leaving her lying down, her body once again quivering, but this time it was from her efforts to cease laughing.

Zoro continued to pout, his back turned to her. Robin all of a sudden felt tired and since the mood had definitely been killed she decided it would be best to go back to bed. She stood up and walked over to where Zoro sat, leaning down she kissed his pouting lips and whispered goodnight. She was back on the deck before Zoro had time to process what had happened.

"Oi! Marimo head! Breakfast is ready." Sanji called up to Zoro the next morning. He stood slowly and stretched, he was not looking forward to seeing Robin. He had woken up thinking it had all been a dream but the blanket had been proof of her late-night visit. Slowly he made his way down to the deck and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

As he got closer he could hear Sanji's idiotic love prattle. "… made special just for you Nami-swan!" Zoro didn't hear any 'Robin-chan's' so maybe she wasn't in the kitchen after all. "Good morning Mr Swordsman" came the polite voice from behind him. He whirled around to see a composed Robin as she brushed past him and entered the kitchen. Zoro stood stunned for a minute; she had acted as if nothing unusual had happened last night. He didn't like to admit it but her reaction had hurt his pride. Well if she wanted to act like nothing happened then so could he. Feeling better he strolled into the kitchen.

Robin was sipping her coffee when Zoro finally entered the kitchen. She had thought that he had been hurt by her casual greeting this morning but she must have been imagining things because he surely did not seem to be the slightest bit upset. She was relieved, she didn't want to hurt the young swordsman's feelings but last night had been a mistake. He was several years younger than her for one thing and she simply didn't need any romantic entanglements especially since they'd be trapped together on the ship if anything were to go wrong.

"Oi Zoro, anything exciting happen last night?" Luffy asked as he stretched to snatch some of Usopp's breakfast right off his plate. Robin froze, her cup halfway to her lips. He wouldn't say anything would he? "Nothing at all, it was pretty boring." Robin would have believed him too if it hadn't been for the looks he stole in her direction on the last word. She almost laughed at the look of indifference he couldn't quite pull off.

The rest of the meal passed by normally with Luffy eating everything he could get a grip on and Usopp regaling Chopper with stories of his grand 'adventures'. The only difference was Zoro's silence. Now it wasn't that unusual for Zoro to keep quiet during meals but this was different. This was more of a pointed silence, for her benefit.

Later that day all was going as normally as it ever did aboard the Going Merry. Zoro was trying to get Robin off his mind by adding weight upon weight to the already fully loaded pole. When that didn't work he tried taking a nap but his mind, and often his gaze, kept drifting back to the raven haired beauty reading quietly at the table.

It came as a great relief when Luffy shouted "An island! I see an island Nami!" Shortly thereafter they were docked at the island and Luffy had torn off in search of food and adventure. "I'd better go after him, who knows what trouble he'll get into. Does he not realize the size the bounty on his head is?" Nami said with a sigh before heading off after her captain.

"Wait for me Nami-swan! I shall escort you." Sanji cooed, dashing after her. Robin had decided to stay behind with the ship, claiming she wasn't feeling well. That had worried Zoro but as part of his new plan he decided to push those worries aside and he went off in search of a bar.

Once Chopper and Usopp had left Robin went to her room to lie down. The truth was she was feeling fine and she just wanted some time to think and sort some things out. She was afraid that if she had gone into town with Nami she would pick up on her mood and question it too much. This morning at breakfast Zoro's silent treatment had been amusing and even a little endearing she had to admit. However as the day wore on she realized his continued silence was starting to upset her. Not that she thought that she didn't deserve it with the way she had left last night and then this morning's greeting.

Had she been too cavalier with his feelings? Did he actually care or was it just wounded pride that was causing him to lash out? She didn't have the answers to these questions and the whole ordeal was making her head to ache. She brought a hand up to her head in an attempt to massage away the tension.

"Robin! Are you alright? Should I get Chopper?" Robin opened her eyes to see none other than a certain green haired swordsman in her doorway. "Mr Swordsman? What are you doing here? I thought you had gone into town." She asked dropping her hand. "Well I had but when I was going to the bar I must have taken a wrong turn because I ended up here. Then when I didn't see you I thought maybe… well you had said you weren't feeling well so… I mean…" he stammered and Robin was touched by his concern. "Were you worried about me Mr Swordsman?" Robin asked and watched as she made him blush for the second time in the last 24 hours.

"Well if you're fine then I'll be going." Zoro said as he turned to leave. He never should have come in the first place. He should have just turned and went back into town. He was so wrapped up in mentally beating himself up that he almost didn't hear her next words.

"Please stay… Zoro."


	3. Chapter 3

I introduce a new POV, Nami's, near the end of this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella Noche (Beautiful Night)

Chapter III

"Please stay… Zoro"

Zoro froze in the doorway. Had he heard her right? Did she just call him by his name? Slowly he turned back around to face her. Robin sat on her bed, her eyes pleading. To see Robin openly express such an emotion struck him as unusual and even he could understand the importance of it.

He crossed the room and sat awkwardly beside her on the bed. He wanted to ask her what was going on, all of her actions didn't add up. Zoro did not like being toyed with. He hesitated however because he had never seem Robin plead for anything. Well almost never, there was that one time at Enies Lobby when she finally had allowed herself to want to live.

Robin was the first to speak, doing so softly while looking at her lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh this morning, I was just confused and still trying to figure things out." "And you think I'm not?!" Zoro said he was surprised that she didn't realize that he was probably even more confused about all of this than her. He had very little experience with women. Back when he was collecting bounties to get by there had been the occasional woman who would chat him up. But nothing usually came from it. The closest thing to a relationship he'd ever had had been Kuina. And look how that turned out.

"I mean first of all you are all distant and then you're bringing me blankets at night only to suddenly leave. I mean you had me questioning whether last night had even happened." Zoro looked at Robin and studied her profile. He couldn't see her face since she was still looking at her lap and her hair fell like a curtain blocking his view. He reached out and lightly pushed it back so he could see her.

When Zoro's hand brushed her cheek Robin let out a small sigh. She no longer regretted their actions last night. She did however wish she hadn't left so suddenly the way she had. She decided she should voice those thoughts, Zoro might appreciate knowing them. "I'm sorry about the way I left last night. I wish I hadn't but I thought you would prefer to be alone." She finally looked at him and he gave her a wry smile. "Apparently a lot of things I'd normally prefer don't seem to apply with you." A look of sadness crossed her face and she dejectedly said "oh"

She wasn't really sure what he meant but it sure didn't sound too good. "I didn't mean that in a bad way." He was quick to reassure her. "Take last night for example, normally I prefer to be alone on watch but with you… I didn't even really know why all I knew was that I didn't want you to go. Then there was this morning. I don't like to make a big deal out of things, scenes aren't my thing. So clearly I should have been happy you didn't but I don't know…" He ran his hand through his green hair and shrugged not knowing what else to say.

However something he had said must have made sense to Robin since she no longer looked sad. "So you thought the silent treatment was a good solution?" she asked giggling. Zoro wished she hadn't brought that up; it wasn't something he was very proud of. "Real mature, I know" he replied chagrined. Robin just laughed. "Here we go with the laughing again." He sighed; he was just going to have to put an end to that. He snaked an arm around her waist and deftly pulled her up against him planting a kiss on those mocking lips.

He had caught her off guard and Robin stiffened for a split second before melting into him and returning the kiss. The kiss had started out as something simple; a means of quieting the laughter but with their bodies blending together, igniting passion it soon became hot and heavy. When they eventually pulled apart they were breathing heavily. Robin leaned back down on the bed and smiled coquettishly back up at him. Before Zoro could interpret the smile there were hands all over him; taking off his katana and pulling him down over her. "Hi" she said softly with a smile. He leaned over her until their lips were almost but not quite touching. "Hi Miss Archaeologist" Giggling Robin brought their lips together for another long, searing kiss.

Zoro rolled on to his back beside her and she turned on her side and curled into him. Zoro held her close as she rested her head on his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead and a smile appeared on her face. Within minutes she had fallen asleep, their legs intertwined. Zoro chuckled softly; the woman who never slept had fallen asleep before him. He just laid there for a minute, savouring the feeling of this wonderful and gorgeous women sleeping in his arms, before he too fell asleep, still holding her close.

The orange haired navigator climbed back on to the Going Merry, the blonde cook behind her holding several bags and parcels. "Thank you Sanji-kun, you can put those right here and then do you think you could prepare me a slight snack? I'm a little hungry." She said dropping into a chair. "Right away Nami-swan. One delicious love snack coming up." Sanji replied hurrying into the kitchen to start.

They had managed to find Luffy before he had done something stupid and she was pretty sure he at least partially understood that he couldn't just run off. Either way they had run into Usopp and Chopper and He had gone off with them while Nami shopped. She hoped Zoro was also being careful. At least he understood the threat of the Marines unlike her carefree captain. Sighing she decided to go check on Robin.

There was something going on with her, Nami had sensed it earlier in the afternoon. She hoped she was feeling better. She knocked lightly on Robin's door and called out "Robin? It's Nami, are you ok?" She listened but there was no answer and no movement from behind the door. A little worried Nami called out again and gently pushed the door open.

She saw Robin asleep on her bed and was about to close the door again when something strange on the ground by the foot of the bed caught her eye. There in a heap on the floor lay Zoro's katana. Why were they in here? Even the white one from Kuina was lying there. Nami looked back towards Robin's sleeping figure and for the first time realized she wasn't alone. There was another person sleeping beside her, a certain green haired person. What the hell? Zoro and Robin? They were sleeping all intertwined, when did that happen? She didn't know how long she stood there staring at their sleeping forms. It wasn't until she heard Sanji's voice calling her that she snapped out of it and backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Here you go Nami-swan. Made with love just for you." "Oh, thank you Sanji." She had forgotten she had asked for a snack. "Where's Robin-chan? I made her some too." Sanji asked heading for Robin's room. "No!" Nami cried out not wanting Sanji to see Zoro in Robin's bed. "I mean she's sleeping" she quickly added. Sanji shot her a weird look but went into the kitchen to store Robin's snack for later. When Sanji went back out to replenish their supplies Nami sat and contemplated what she had seen. As she sat there a plan began to form in her head and she rushed back into town to put it into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Noche (Beautiful Night)

Chapter IV

Robin woke with her heart pounding in her ears. This was something she was used to so she didn't think much of it. But as the veil of sleep slowly lifted she made a realization. She hadn't had any nightmares. Then why was her heart beating in her ear? Slowly as she lay there trying to focus she realized it wasn't in fact her heart but Zoro's that she could hear. Her mind now completely free of the cobwebs of sleep Robin remembered falling asleep with Zoro. She lifted her head off his chest and looked at his peaceful face.

"Sleep well?" Zoro asked without opening his eyes. His question surprised her; she had thought he was still asleep. "You're awake" she said realizing the stupidity of her comment. She also hadn't answered his question. "A true swordsman is always alert." Zoro said, still with his eyes closed. Robin smiled; she had heard that from him before. "Oh really?" she couldn't resist teasing him. "Then how come Miss Navigator told me you once slept through a great storm and there was of course the time you were guarding the ship and didn't even realize we had taken it out into the Rainbow Mist."

"That was different" was all he said. Robin smiled at him and put her head back on his chest. "So how did you sleep?" Zoro asked again. She had seemed pretty peaceful and he hoped she hadn't had any of the nightmares she had mentioned the night before. "Actually good, that hasn't happened in a long time." Zoro was glad that she had finally gotten some good sleep. "Maybe everything that happened at Enies Lobby helped you deal with it and get over it." He suggested, running his hands through her silky hair.

"Maybe but I don't think so, they've been more frequent lately with everything being stirred up again. I think it was because I felt safe here with you." Robin replied softly hoping that she hadn't said too much too soon. She didn't know how Zoro would react to her declaration of feelings. Part of her wanted to deny that it was Zoro that made her feel safe. To tell him that if she had been in Luffy's arms, the same thing would have happened. But another part of her knew that wasn't quite true and didn't want to hurt Zoro by pretending otherwise.

"Well anytime you need help sleeping just ask" he said giving her shoulder a squeeze. "After all, sleeping is one of my favourite activities" he added to lighten the mood. Robin laughed, grateful for his response. "I have noticed that. How do you do it?" Robin asked almost in awe.

Zoro couldn't help but laugh. No one had ever been in awe of his sleeping abilities before. In fact most people got mad at the inability to wake him up at times, Nami in particular. "I don't know" he answered truthfully. Robin opened her mouth to say something but before she could they heard a familiar voice yelling "Sanji! Fooood!" They both froze, the others had returned. "I guess I'd better go." Zoro said slowly. He wasn't sure how Robin felt about the situation but he didn't really want everyone to see them like this. Not yet at least.

"Yeah, you go on, I'll be up in a bit" Robin said sitting up so Zoro could get up. Zoro climbed off the bed and picked his katana up. Once they were secure at his waist he walked back over to Robin. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before whispering "bye Miss Archaeologist" Robin smiled and watched him leave her room.

When Robin came up Zoro was sitting against the railing sleeping. Seeing him there asleep made her laugh. At the sound of her laughter the others turned around. "Robin are you feeling better? Did your nap help?" Nami asked, concern in her voice but mischief in her eyes. "My nap?" Robin asked. How did Nami know that Robin had been napping? Had Zoro said she was asleep? She cast a furtive glance in his direction, his eyes were open and he was listening intently, waiting for her response. He clearly was as surprised as she was by Nami's question. "Yeah, I was here earlier and went to check on you but you were sleeping." Nami explained. "Oh, yes it helped to refresh me." Robin said her composure regained. Nami knew. She must have seen Zoro in there with her but she didn't seem to want to say anything right now.

Zoro sat watching the interaction between the two women. He hadn't realized anyone had come into Robin's room. The mischievous glint in the manipulative navigator's eye had him worries. There was nothing to be done about it yet though. They'd just have to wait and see and hope Nami would be kind.

"Hey Nami how long till we can leave?" Luffy asked his mouth full of food. "The log should be set in three of four days so anytime after that." Nami replied looking down at the log pose on her left wrist. "Are we staying in town?" Chopper asked. "Yeah I've already booked us some rooms at the local hotel. Sanji, Usopp and Chopper you guys have one room, Zoro and Luffy another and then me and Robin have a third." Nami told them holding up three different keys. "Three rooms? Normally we just have two." Usopp said. Zoro had been thinking the same thing. It wasn't like Nami to spend extra money. It had Zoro a little worried. What was she planning?

"Well they wouldn't allow 5 people in one room and none of you are sharing with me and Robin so I had no choice." Nami said matter-of-factly. "Well we might as well go bring our stuff over now before it gets dark." Zoro said standing up. "Alright everybody. Let's go!" Luffy said about to jump off the ship. "Luffy wait!" Nami said sounding exasperated. Zoro laughed to himself. Luffy was definitely one of a kind. He had completely forgotten about their stuff.

"We still need to get our stuff together before going. We can't just leave everything sitting here on the ship." Nami was explaining as Luffy nodded away. Once she had finished Luffy asked "ok can we go now?" Zoro decided now would be a wise time to leave or risk being sucked into the storm that was Nami's anger.

Eventually Nami calmed down and they made their way over to the hotel. There rooms were three random ones on the third floor. Zoro got the key to his and Luffy's room from Nami. He would have preferred to stay on the ship with the possibility of being with Robin. If she was sharing a room with Nami there was no way that was going to happen. He hadn't even had the chance to speak to Robin privately since he had left her room earlier.

"What's wrong Zoro?" Luffy asked from his bed. Zoro looked up at him; he had been lost in thought of Robin but couldn't tell that to his captain. "Nothing, just tired" he lied with a shrug. The answer however seemed to satisfy Luffy and he soon was lying down to sleep. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and he went to open it hoping it was Robin.

Zoro opened the door to reveal Nami leaning provocatively against the doorframe. The skirt she wore was even shorter than the ones she normally had on and her legs seemed to stretch on and on. His eyes drifted upwards to her unbuttoned shirt, her bra revealed drawing attention to her generous chest. Zoro swallowed hard. "Zoro will you do me a favour?" she asked seductively, her hand trailing down his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Noche (Beautiful Night)

Chapter V

Robin sat in her hotel room all alone. Nami had left while Robin had been showering. She was flipping through a book but was unable to concentrate on what was written. Her mind kept wandering to thoughts of Zoro. She wondered what he was doing at this moment. Probably sleeping she thought with a smile; that was always a safe guess. She considered going to Zoro's room and inviting him back here to take advantage of the empty room and Nami's absence. She got as far as closing her book and standing up before changing her mind.

Meanwhile back at Zoro's room Nami still stood in the doorway. "What do you want?" Zoro asked, afraid to hear the answer. "Why I want you" Nami replied and Zoro froze. "to leave for the night." She continued with a small laugh. That part took Zoro completely off guard, and he asked confused "leave?" Leave where? "Yeah, go sleep somewhere else; I don't care where just not here." She explained to him. "Why?" Zoro asked still not sure why he was being kicked out of his room, was she going to kick Luffy out too? "I want to be alone with Luffy" Nami said, the faintest of red spots staining her cheeks. With that it all finally clicked into place for Zoro. Luffy and Nami liked each other. Zoro stepped into the hallway with a grin about to tease her but as often she beat him to the punch. "Oh and Zoro, Robin is in room 312. Be good." She said with a smile and a wink before closing the door.

Robin was lying on the bed; she had given up on pretending to read. Her thoughts kept returning to the moments shared with Zoro earlier in the day. Like a junkie she needed more, couldn't seem to get enough of his intoxicating scent, taste, the feel of his hands on her. If she closed her eyes she could recreate it in her mind and almost feel his touch running slowly up her back leaving a trail of goose bumps. Robin was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the knock at the door the first time. The second knock was louder and it drew her out of her reverie and back to reality.

Thinking that Nami had probably forgotten keys she sprouted an arm on the door and unlocked it, not wanting to get up. "It's open" she called out. Robin glanced at the door as it opened hesitantly and was surprised when it revealed Zoro standing there awkwardly. "Mr Swordsman? Is something wrong?" she asked sitting up. "Back to Mr Swordsman eh? Well… err… could I sleep here? That is I've been kicked out of my room." He asked sheepishly. "Luffy kicked you out? Why? Is everything ok?" she asked concerned, Luffy and Zoro were very close why would he have done that?

"Woah slow down. Its okay, and no he didn't it was Nami. It seems her and Luffy have gotten well closer." Robin smiled, she was glad Nami had found someone that made her happy. Robin suddenly realized that Nami had left quite awhile ago and Luffy's room wasn't that far away. She quickly considered some options before saying teasingly "So how do you manage to get lost in a building where the rooms are in numerical order?"

She laughed at the look of shock on is face. "How did you know?" he finally asked stepping into the room and closing the door. "Miss Navigator left almost half an hour ago" she replied simply, that same teasing grin still on her face. Half an hour? Zoro hadn't realized he had been wandering that long. For some reason finding room 312 had been harder that he had imagined it to be. He had thought he had found it at one point but it had turned out to be 212 instead of 312.

"So can I stay?" he asked desperate to change the subject. "Of course" she replied sweetly. He crossed the room and placed his katana on Nami's empty bed. He briefly considered just going to sleep after all maybe that's all Robin wanted tonight. But she just looked too damn appealing on the bed with her hair slightly mussed. He sat down beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. He put his hand on the back of her neck and drew her to him. He kissed her sweetly at first, slowly exploring the contours of her inviting mouth. Soon it was fuelled by passion and desire. His hand travelled down her back and up under her shirt. Her skin was soft to his touch and he explored it lovingly.

He brought his hands up taking her shirt off in the process and soon she was ling naked on the bed as he gazed at her perfect body. He eyed her appreciatively and told her she was beautiful. "And you are wearing too many clothes" she replied with a mischievous grin. Before he knew it there were hands everywhere taking off his clothes and pulling him down to her. Zoro chuckled "you are a unique woman Robin" he bent down to kiss the base of her neck. "I'm starting to really seen the benefits of your ability." He murmured as he trailed kisses across her collarbone. Robin sighed and the talking ceased.

All she could do was feel. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, as if he'd taken her ability. Robin returned the favour, exploring his back, running fingers followed by butterfly soft kisses down the scar on his chest. The experience had Robin soaring higher than she ever had. She was by no means a virgin, with her history it was almost impossible to be. But here with Zoro everything else simply faded away leaving only them and this moment together as one.

Afterwards Robin lay in Zoro's protective embrace and she couldn't help but feel as if she had finally found home.

Zoro woke feeling particularly sated and as the events of the past night replayed in his head a smile crossed his lips. Last night has been incredible, Robin had been amazing. There had been hands everywhere, she certainly had put her ability to good use; stroking, fondling, enticing him to the edge and back again. Robin shifted in his arms bringing him back to the present. She slept peacefully a smile on her lips. Zoro was amazed to see that in this moment she had a look of innocence to her. He once again wished that he could take away all of the bad stuff from her past, he wished she hadn't had 28 years of pain. Knowing that it was impossible he just held her closer and hoped he wouldn't cause her any in the future.

When Robin woke up Zoro was no longer in the bed. A deep wave of sadness threatened to wash over her until she heard the sound of the shower running. She relaxed once she realized he hadn't actually left. She settled back into the pillows content. They had woken up and made love a second and a third time the past night and she felt wonderfully exhausted. Thinking of the night before gave her a deliciously wonderful idea and as she smiled an almond shaped eye bloomed on the shower wall.

Zoro was oblivious to its appearance, the water was streaming down over his fit body all the way to his scarred ankles. She wondered how he had gotten them and made a mental note to ask him later. Next she grew an arm off the wall as well and tapped him on the shoulder. Zoro whirled around and spotting the hand and eye relaxed. He grinned as she waved to him. Then she pointed downwards and his jaw dropped when he noticed the other hand that had suddenly appeared on the bare flesh of his upper thigh. Robin chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Noche (Beautiful Night)

Chapter VI

When Zoro got out of the shower they shared an intimate embrace. "Did you enjoy your shower?" Robin asked her arms wrapped around his neck. "It was ok I guess" Zoro replied nonchalantly and Robin laughed. "Only ok eh? Well I guess that was a one time think then." She teased back. "Next time you'll just have to join me." He replied without hesitation. Robin decided to let him win this one since she liked the outcome of it anyways. She gave him a kiss and said "okay". She saw that he hadn't been expecting her to agree and smiled. His hands were settled at her waist and he drew her close and kissed her back properly. Zoro took a couple of steps forward pushing her back onto the bed. Robin smiled coyly and drew him down. Things were just starting to heat up when the Den Den Mushi sitting on the nightstand started to ring.

Robin sighed and reached out and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she said into it and waited for the response. "Good morning Robin," came Nami's voice across the line "How was your night?" Robin looked towards Zoro who gave her a wolfish grin and she blushed. "It was good and how was yours?" Robin replied turning the tables on the navigator smiling as she imagined Nami blushing on the other end in Luffy's room. "FOOD!" came their captain's voice in the background loud enough to carry clearly across the line. "Wait Luffy" Nami said before addressing Robin again. "We are all meeting downstairs if you and Zoro want to come." Then in the background Luffy could be heard again. "Zoro? Is he with Robin? Why's he there?"

Robin looked over at Zoro, who still lay on the bed half on her. She tried to ask him silently what he wanted Luffy to know. As far as she was concerned she didn't want the whole crew privy to the details of her sex life but if Luffy knew that she and Zoro liked each other that was fine by her. Zoro grinned and nodded his head which Robin understood as say what you want. As Zoro bent and placed a kiss at the curve of her neck she tried not to sigh and think of an answer to Luffy's question. "Zoro was just keeping me company Luffy." She replied into the receiver as Zoro continued to trail kisses across her collar bone making it increasingly difficult to focus on the conversation she was having. "Robin?" Nami asked "Yeah?" she asked trying to focus. "I said I guess we'll meet you downstairs then okay?" "Oh yeah, we'll see you there, bye." Robin said putting the receiver back. Turning back to Zoro she put on a stern face "you're very distracting" she mock scolded him before sighing and saying 'we better head down then I guess." Zoro just pulled her up their lips connecting once again for a searing kiss that took her breath away. When he drew back he gave her that wolfish grin again and said "we'll finish this later."

When Zoro and Robin got downstairs Luffy and Nami were already standing there and soon after the others arrived. "Good morning Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" Sanji called out. His face had lit up at the sight of them. "Did you lovely ladies sleep well?" Sanji asked as he sidled closer to them. "Very well" they both responded then looking at each other giggled. Zoro chuckled as well; the annoying ero-cook just looked confused not sure why the answer was so funny.

"I'm hungry Sanji" Luffy started to whine. "Well I'm not cooking so I suggest we go fins a café or something to eat at." Sanji replied and they all turned to go. Zoro stepped in beside Robin and placed a hand at the small of her back; guiding her through the door. She looked over and flashed him a sweet smile, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling beneath the rim of the hat he found so incredibly sexy. Once outside he reluctantly dropped his hand.

As soon as Zoro moved his hand Robin missed the contact. She reached out and took a hold of his hand in hers. They were behind everyone else so she figured it was safe enough. He looked over at her one eyebrow raised inquisitively. "I don't want you to get lost." She replied innocently. Zoro just rolled his eyes and intertwined their fingers. Robin smiled enjoying the comfortable banter and teasing but what surprised her and pleased her most was the feeling of finally being in the right place at the right time. It was if her stars had finally aligned and she prayed the feeling would last.

They found a quiet café and went inside to get a table. Zoro scanned the room for anything suspicious as was is habit whenever he went into a restaurant. Satisfied he turned to the table in time to see Sanji pulling out a chair for Robin and sitting down beside her. He scowled at the back of the blonde cook's head. Luffy, who had been abut to side down beside Nami on Robin's other side noticed Zoro's scowl and went around the table to sit beside Chopper and Usopp. "Come and sit Zoro. I want to eat" Zoro laughed, "you always want to eat" but he nodded appreciative of Luffy's move. He sat down beside Robin and she gave him a small wink.

Robin knew that they were getting dangerously close to revealing their relationship; in fact they were almost flaunting it. As the crew sat talking and eating Zoro's arm rested casually on the back of her chair. Robin sat back a little more just barely leaning into him. She felt his arm slide up and down against her back and she leaned into him even more. She turned to look at him and he grinned. His grin told her that he too was enjoying seeing how far they could go without getting caught. She grinned back and slid a hand onto his thigh underneath the table. The feel of his warmth under her hand had her almost forfeiting their little game and pulling him into a kiss then and there. But before she could decide whether or not to act on that impulse people were starting to get up. Breakfast was over. With a sigh she remover her hand and stood up.

"Let's explore the town some more" Luffy said. Everyone agreed and headed back to the hotel to get ready. Zoro was contemplating how to get Robin away from the others for the day so they could spend some more time together. When he glanced over at her when they got back to the hotel she blew him a quick kiss before anyone else could notice it. She was still looking at him when Nami came up and slipped her arm though Robin's. "Come on Robin, we need to get ready." Nami said dragging her off towards their room. Zoro watched as they walked away, admiring the view.

Once they were back in their room with the door closed Nami turned to Robin and said "I guess last night was pretty good then judging by the way you were acting at the café." Robin just stood there for a moment without saying a word. She hadn't thought anyone had noticed her and Zoro at breakfast. "Y-you saw all that?" she asked. "Right up to the kiss you blew him." Robin felt her face heat up. "Well I did know to look for it so I don't think the others noticed." Nami reassured her. Robin relaxed; at least no one else had seen them. "Anyway I don't think anyone would care that much, except maybe Sanji but he'd get over it… eventually" Nami said lightly as she rummaged though her bag for some clothes.

Robin followed suit, looking for the corset top that went with her skirt. "This is still very new and I'm not sure I want it out in the open yet, plus I'm not sure how Zoro feels about it." She replied, finally finding the top. "Well I think you should take advantage of today to get some answers or just enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about the others I'll keep Sanji occupied and the rest shouldn't be a problem." Nami advised. Robin smiled at the younger woman's enthusiasm "but don't you want some time with Luffy?" The question caused Nami to pause and Robin realized that Nami was planning on giving up on time with Luffy so that Robin could have time with Zoro. Robin was touched by all of Nami's generosity but wanted to be able to return the favour.

"Why don't you spend the morning with Luffy, I promised Mr. Doctor I'd go to the bookstore anyways. I'll meet up with Zoro for lunch so you only have to keep Sanji occupied for lunch." The idea pleased Nami and soon both women were changed and ready to go back downstairs. Before leaving the room Nami called Luffy and Zoro's room on the Den Den Mushi and filled them in on their plan leaving Zoro with instructions to meet Robin at the café they had eaten at. Once the plans were confirmed with the boys Nami hung up, a big smile on her face. They were about to leave when Nami stopped her. "Don't forget your hat. It's sexy."


	7. Chapter 7

So I decided I didn't like this chapter very much. It was a bit forced, and like my anonymous reviewer said, blockier. So I made a couple adjustments, it still isn't great but it is slightly different and I am happier with it now. Next chapter should be the end unless Zoro and Robin choose otherwise as they have done before. Enjoy.

Bella Noche (Beautiful Night)

Chapter VII

Zoro wandered aimlessly around town, there wasn't much to do. It's not like he had any money to buy anything and he sure as hell wasn't going to borrow some money from Nami. That money-thieving bitch. She was evil when it came to money and interest. He'd never quite get over having to pay 300 interest on the money he hadn't even ended spending back in Loguetown.

All of a sudden Zoro realized he had no money. "Shit!" He couldn't go out for lunch with Robin and let her pay. His pride wouldn't allow it. He groaned when he realized the easiest solution was to get some money from Nami. "Damn it" Zoro cursed and went off to search for Nami.

Zoro knew she was with Luffy and tried to think of where they might be. The trouble with Luffy however, was you never knew what might catch his interest. Zoro wandered around for the better part of an hour before catching a glimpse of the straw hat up ahead. He saw Luffy and Nami turn a corner and he ran to catch up so he wouldn't lose them. As he turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. He stood in the entrance to a small alley way and in front of him Luffy and Nami were sharing a passionate embrace.

Nami moaned and Zoro considered baking away but he really needed the money and he had to meet Robin soon so he couldn't wait till later. Zoro cleared his throat loudly just as Luffy's hand slipped under Nami's shirt. Nami jumped back from Luffy as if she had been electrocuted and a faint blush appeared on both the younger teens faces. Nami turned and glared at Zoro, he almost wished he hadn't interrupted them but the thought of showing up at the café with no money quelled his fears. "Could I borrow some money Nami?" he asked quickly, hating every second of it.

Nami continued to glare at him "You couldn't have waited until later? How much do you need anyways?" Zoro thought about it for a minute. Truthfully he had no idea how much two lunches at the café would cost. "Er… enough for two lunches." He said sheepishly. "How come Zoro gets two lunches?" Luffy whined, slouched against the wall. "He's not eating them both, one is for Robin." Nami explained, having softened when she found out why he needed the money now. Nami handed him a wad of bills and even agreed to let him pay it back with only 100 interest. Zoro thanked her and left in search of the café.

Robin sat at one of the small tables in the back of the café. She hoped Zoro would be able to find her. She had arrived twenty minutes later than she had said, her and Chopper had gotten caught up in the bookstore and Robin had lost track of time. She hadn't been too worried though since she doubted Zoro would be on time. She had been right and now she sat in the back waiting for the still missing swordsman. She decided to pull out one of her new books to pass the time. Soon she was absorbed in what she was reading and didn't even realize the passing of time.

Suddenly Robin felt the atmosphere change, there was a new charge in the air and her eyes were drawn across the crowded café to the entrance where Zoro was entering. His dark eyes scanned the room taking in any possible threats before making contact with her sparkling blue ones. The corner of his mouth turned up with the hint of a smile and Robin couldn't help but admire the aura of power and confidence that surrounded him. Robin knew that he had earned that confidence and it just made it that much more appealing and she found she couldn't tear her eyes away as he made his way back to her.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked cockily, full of confidence despite being over half an hour late. He stopped in front of her clearly enjoying the power he was having over her. "You're late" she said, and then deciding turnabout was fair play she crossed one long leg over the other. The action drew attention to her trim legs and she was awarded when his attention was dragged to them.

She was wearing boots and his eyes flashed to the expanse of creamy skin that was visible between the top of her boots and the short hem of her skirt. They then drifted upwards greedily taking in the strip of skin that was visible down the center of her chest. Finally they rested on her face which was half shrouded in shadow from her hat. Zoro reached down and tilted her hat up and then leaned in and pressed a kiss into her knowing lips. Pulling back he murmured "sorry, were you waiting long?" Robin shook her head no and Zoro sat down opposite her.

The waiter came and took their order. "You look incredible" Zoro said after he had left. Robin smiled glad that he appreciated it, but then again she had suspected he would which is why she had chosen it in the first place. If she was going to broach the subject of the future she damn sure wanted to look her best. She didn't want it to be easy for him to turn her down.

"There's something I wanted to ask you, well talk to you about." She said softly looking across the table into his dark eyes. He smiled and took her hand that was resting on the table into his. "What?" Robin glanced across the room noticing couples sitting at tables sharing desserts and affection. She took a breath to steady her nerves. "Well what do you think about not keeping this a secret?" she said gesturing to the two of them. Zoro lifter her hand and lightly kissed the back. Robin feared he was trying to come up with a polite way to suggest they keep it clandestine. She hoped she wouldn't cry when he did. She looked down at the cutlery in front of her wrapped delicately in a cream serviette. She fought the urge to wring it between her hands. Finally she looked back up into Zoro's gaze.

"Sure, but you came on to me okay?" he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. Robin laughed in relief. She felt her heart soar, Zoro was hers and she could shout it to the whole world. Instead she settled for "of course, I mean how could I resist I'm only human after all." Zoro chuckled.

They spent the rest of lunch talking and flirting lightly. The conversation came easily and Zoro enjoyed himself. Even though the café was full to Zoro only the beautiful woman across from him existed. He wished he could exist in this moment forever, the comfort of just the two of them. In this moment there were no marines, no worries about the crew's reactions just the two of them and the knowledge that they would be there for each other on the path to fulfilling their goals.

When the bill came Robin went to reach for some money, who knew where from since she sure as hell didn't have any pockets or a purse. Zoro was glad to be able to stop her and pay for them both even if he would have liked to have seen her get out the money. He felt he definitely needed to pay now that she was officially his girlfriend. He wasn't certain but he thought that's the way things worked. He'd never had a girlfriend before, there had never been anyone he had wanted to wake up with and just go to bed with.

"I thought you were broke Mr Swordsman." Robin said with a small smile. "Well I was but I borrowed some money" he admitted as they made their way out of the café. Once outside Robin stopped him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before whispering "thank you Zoro". Zoro raised one eyebrow inquisitively. "Well lunch was great and I know how much you hate borrowing money from Nami so thank you." She explained simply and Zoro grinned glad he had sucked it up and asked Nami for the money all the while knowing for Robin he would gladly do it again. "For you anytime" he replied smiling at his girlfriend.

"Want to head back to the hotel? I'm a little tired." Robin said gazing at him coyly from under the brim of her hat. Zoro's pulse quickened; he had never seen a sexier woman. He gave her a wolfish smirk and said "Sounds good though we might need to make a stop in an alley way first."


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro and Robin decided that they didn't want to end yet so there should be another chapter after this. Enjoy.

Bella Noche (Beautiful Night)

Chapter VIII

Zoro and Robin strolled through town back towards the hotel. Robin's hand was in his and he gently squeezed it. She looked over at him and gave him such a sexy smile full of promises that he tripped on the uneven ground. Robin couldn't keep from laughing. Zoro felt his face heat up and he growled menacingly. "Sorry" Robin managed between laughs. Spotting an alley way to his right he pulled Robin into it and backed her up against the brick wall.

Leaning into her he pinned her there with his weight. "Damn right you're sorry" he growled as he bent down and nipped at the soft flesh of her neck. His tongue danced a fiery path from the base of her neck up to her jaw. He held her hands above her head and closed his mouth around her earlobe. He sucked and bit eliciting gasps and moans from Robin, each one doing more to fuel his desire. When his mouth finally met hers it was with a frantic need between them.

Robin freed her hands from his grip and soon they were clawing at his back. Her fingers dug in with sweet agony and when she pushed into him desire shot through him stronger than he'd ever thought possible. He removed her hands from his back and took a step back creating some space between them. He was breathing hard and noticed with satisfaction that Robin's face was flushed and her breathing ragged.

"What?" she gasped. "We can't do this here where anyone could walk by." Zoro said as his breathing once again became even. Robin's face became redder as she realized how open the alley actually was. She lifted her hat up and placed it lightly on Zoro's head. The purple hat contrasted with his green hair only made it look comically adorable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in stopping just before their lips touched. "You'd better get me to a hotel then." Then she locked their lips together in a kiss that did nothing to help diffuse the situation. Zoro groaned and put her hat back on her head. "You're killing me here woman" he said and dragged her out into the bust streets.

"Lead the way" Robin chuckled and gladly did. She had no problem getting lost with Zoro but right now she wanted nothing more than to be in her hotel room ripping off every scrap of his clothes. She wanted to feel his hands on her body, to taste him and explore every inch of his well-defined body. Robin felt her body tighten in anticipation and she quickened her pace.

Later that afternoon Robin lay stretched out on the bed, every muscle in her body ached with a glorious satisfaction. Zoro leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Want some water?" he asked her as he sat up. "Definitely" she chuckled. As he crossed the room to the mini-fridge she admired her handiwork. Fingernail scars sure do look good on him she thought appreciatively.

Zoro got two bottles from the fridge and tossed one over to Robin. It went wide and landed on the spot he had just vacated. Robin laughed with pure contentment. Zoro smiled to himself glad to hear her laugh so openly even if it was once again at his expense. He took a long drink from the bottle before heading back to the bed. He finished the rest of the water before collapsing beside Robin. Robin rolled on to her side and sprawled her hand possessively on his chest. They laid there in silence for awhile, Robin's fingers started to trace the scar that cut across his broad chest. Zoro's mind drifted to the fight with Mihawk back at the Baratie. The fight remained fresh in his mind even though it was quite some time ago. "Zoro" Robin asked her fingers stalling. "How'd you get the scars on your ankles?"

The question took Zoro off guard and he froze. He though back to Little Garden and the cause of those particular scars. He tried to think of a way to put it that didn't make it sound stupid but couldn't. Sensing she was waiting for an answer he decided to just tell her. "Err… it was back on Little Garden when we were trapped in Mr 5's wax thing. I tried to get free by cutting my feet off but I hardened too fast and just bloodied them up instead." He knew that it hadn't been a great solution, Nami had happily pointed that out, but he hadn't been able to just stand there and die. "That takes some courage and determination" was all Robin said and Zoro felt himself relax knowing that she wasn't judging him.

Robin smiled to herself imagining Zoro trying to cut his feet off to save himself. His determination to fulfill his dreams, no matter what, gave her the strength to do the same. But she could worry about that later, right now she wanted to experience the ecstasy of being with Zoro some more. She sat up and straddled Zoro giving him her best come hither look. Zoro chuckled "again?" he asked. "Can you rise to the occasion?" she challenged him seductively with a sexy smirk and a slight pelvic thrust. Zoro couldn't help but rise to the occasion and he spent the next hour proving it.

Robin found herself sprawled on the bed once again in complete exhaustion. Zoro was in the bathroom and she was thinking they should probably try to find the others soon since it was almost dinner. Suddenly there was a knock on the door surprising her. Robin wondered who it could be, they had put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door when they arrived so it couldn't be housekeeping. She got up, slipped into a housecoat and padded across the room to the door. "Mr Cook?"

A very worried and slightly flushed looking Sanji stood in her doorway. "I saw the sign; are you ok? You're not sick are you?" Sanji asked point to the sign on the doorknob. "No Mr Cook, I'm fine. I was just having a nap since I didn't get much sleep last night." She replied avoiding the whole truth. This probably wasn't the best way for Sanji to find out about her and Zoro. Just then she heard the bathroom door open and Zoro call out "Oi Robin, who are you talking to?"

Sanji also heard Zoro and his eyes widened. "Oi Marimo head are you harassing ladies while they are trying to nap?" he said angrily. He then pushed the door open further, supposedly to go and knock some etiquette into Zoro. However when the door swung open to reveal Zoro wearing nothing more than a towel slung low on his hips Sanji froze in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella Noche (Beautiful Night)

Chapter IX

Zoro stood in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a towel while Sanji gawked and Robin chuckled nervously. All of a sudden Sanji snapped out of his shock-induced frozen state. "If I find out you've taken advantage of Robin-chan I will make minced meat out of you" he threatened Zoro taking a step into the room. Zoro just laughed at him and turned to find his clothes which happened to be strewn across the room. That's when Sanji noticed the scratches on his back and not wanting to believe that Robin could have chosen to sleep with Zoro, accused him some more. "You did, didn't you? She tried to defend herself the proof is on your back."

Robin felt her face heat up and she cleared her throat in an attempt to get Sanji's attention. Sanji turned to her and his features immediately softened. "I'll avenge your honour Robin-chan" he cooed at her. Robin sighed; he sure wasn't making this any easier. She glanced back at Zoro who now had his pants back on. "Err… Mr Cook it's not like that, Mr Swordsman and I are going out now." She explained softly resting a hand on his shoulder. The words must have sunk in since he stopped offering to avenge her. "Why that shitty swordsman?" he asked through tears.

"Hey stupid love cook, back off" Zoro said walking over; he didn't want that pervert so close to Robin when all she had on was a thin housecoat. Robin shot him a look telling him to calm down but he continued to glare at Sanji anyways. "Mr Cook why don't you get cleaned up for dinner. We are all meeting downstairs soon." Robin suggested gently and after what seemed like hours of more crying to Zoro Sanji finally calmed down and left. Robin closed the door with a sigh. "Well that was fun" Zoro said dryly, pulling her into his arms. She leaned into him heavily and he realized the whole ordeal had upset her more than he had realized. "Hey don't worry, Sanji will be fine. In fact he has probably already ran into some poor new girl to fawn over." He tried to reassure her. After a minute or two she sighed again and straightened up.

"I guess the hardest part is over then" Robin said cheering up some. "Damn straight" Zoro acknowledged and lightly kissed her. "I guess I should get dressed then." Zoro looked her over taking in her dishevelled hair and robe. "Why? I think this look suits you." He smirked and she laughed feeling the tension leave her. "You would" She walked over to her clothes shrugging out of the housecoat, Zoro greedily took in the sight as her hips swayed provocatively. He bit back a groan as she bent over to scoop up her clothes. "You might want to put a shirt on" she tossed lightly over her shoulder as she laced up her own. Zoro sighed and wished that Sanji hadn't come and that they could stay locked in here for several more hours. He wasn't looking forward to telling the others, who knows how they'd handle it. Maybe they wouldn't have to straight out say it if he and Robin just didn't censor themselves. They'd figure it out, right?

The Strawhats once again met downstairs in the lobby. Zoro draped his arm across Robin's shoulders and drew her in close to his side. Robin smiled as she realized what he had in mind. She pressed a kiss into his cheek and whispered "cop-out". She saw his jaw clench and she knew the comment had stung. "Do you remember who we are dealing with here?" he countered after a moment and Robin chuckled. Just then she noticed Usopp coming in with Luffy and Chopper "I guess we'll see."

Luffy asked where they were eating and if anyone had seen anywhere good in town. They discussed it for awhile and the whole time Zoro kept his arm around her, hugging her close. Robin was beginning to think that Zoro had been right when she heard Usopp gasp. "Zoro why is your arm around Robin?" he asked and Robin laughed to herself. "That's what couples do." Zoro answered simply and Usopp looked confused. "I know that but why is _your_ arm around _Robin_?" he asked again. Robin couldn't help but laugh out loud this time. Zoro just stared at him and watched as realization slowly dawned on his face. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. "You and Robin are a couple!? Zoro and Robin. Robin and Zoro. When did this happen?" he exclaimed.

"Officially since lunch." Robin answered then turned to look at Chopper who had kept quiet the whole time. She was surprised to see the furry doctor on the verge of tears. "Mr Doctor. What's wrong?" she asked worried. "This means you won't have time for me now…" Chopper said quietly in between sniffles. Robin's heart swelled for the tiny reindeer "Of course I will still have time for you. I wouldn't trade that away for the world." She said kneeling down beside him. Chopper stopped sniffling and asked hesitantly "Really?" Robin smiled brightly "of course, I'll need lots of breaks from Mr Swordsman" she replied and Zoro grunted indignantly behind her. Hearing her answer Chopper began to dance around with a huge smile on his face saying "you jerk that doesn't make me happy at all!"

"Can we eat now?" Luffy whined and they headed out following Sanji who looked a fair bit better than he had when he left Robin's room. Zoro slipped Robin's hand into his own and she turned and smiled at him before continuing the conversation she was having with Chopper. Zoro thought back to that night he had been on watch when this had all started, truthfully though it had started a long time before that. Zoro had started to fall for her right when she had first joined the crew. That time when she had commented on the crew's rowdiness and then flashed him that full out smile. He had been hooked ever since, even if he hadn't trusted her yet. Robin had earned her trust though and he couldn't imagine her not being a part of the crew. Or of his life.

Once they were seated in the restaurant Usopp started to hound Zoro with question about him and Robin. Zoro grew more and more frustrated as the questions kept coming. "Enough Usopp! I'm trying to eat here" he snapped. Usopp had the decency to look a little sorry before asking him another question. "When did you start to like Robin?" Zoro nearly choked on his food and he shifted uncomfortably. He could tell Robin was listening for his answer but he didn't exactly want the rest of the crew to know how long he had been harbouring feelings for the older woman. "None of your business, and if you ask me any more you can permanently be my sword got it?" he said gruffly and Usopp gratefully surrendered.

Robin leaned over and whispered softly into his ear "How long Zoro?" She saw a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth and she placed a kiss there, hoping he's answer her. "This morning" he smirked and she rolled her eyes. Robin turned back to her food; accepting that he didn't want to tell her" She felt his breath on her neck before she heard the whispered "since the day that you joined the crew" Robin gasped and turned to see if he still wore that mocking smirk but instead of the smirk she had expected there was a small smile full of sincerity. Robin hadn't expected it to be anywhere near that long, maybe around the end of their adventure on Sky Island after all Nami had told her about his reaction to Enel's attack on her. She smiled at him lovingly and went back to eating. For the first time in her life Robin felt 100 loved and like she was finally where she belonged. It felt good.

Well that is all. I am done that story, sorry for the crappy ending. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
